


Pegasus Princess

by phineas81707 (bethany81707)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Abuse as Backstory, F/M, Female Robin is called Demelza, Male and Female Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/phineas81707
Summary: Chrom/Sumia's Support chain reinterpreted, supplemented by Chrom/Robin and Sumia/Robin (F) to form a cohesive narrative.





	Pegasus Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Since both Robins appear, Female Robin had her name changed to Demelza. This name in particular comes from the Harry Potter minor character Demelza Robins on a whim.

Demelza looked around the small camp, taking in everyone going about their business. It all felt… surreal, to her. Fighting one moment, completely at ease the next. The whole deal made something within her uneasy. Desperate for a way out, she looked up and noticed Sumia carrying a large stack of books. She held her hand out, and grabbed them before they fell.

“Oh, thanks, Demelza…” Sumia muttered, flushing slightly.

“Don’t worry about it. No one could’ve carried around that many books without dropping them at least once anyway. I’m just surprised to see you read, that’s all,” Demelza told her. Sumia flushed even harder.

“Actually… I’m not that big on reading… I’m getting these for… for… Robin,” Sumia stated. Demelza gave her a good look, before shrugging and accepting the lie.

“Then perhaps we could look at something to start? I remember enjoying reading, but I never did much of it,” Demelza suggested. Sumia’s expression lit up, and she began looking through the number of books she still had in her own arms. Demelza hid her smirk behind the few in her arms- it seems Sumia had forgotten all about Robin.

“ _ Shanty Pete and the Haunted Pirates _ ?” Sumia suggested. Demelza took a look at the cover.

“Too scary. Remember what happened when I saw the Risen?” Demelza pointed out. Sumia tossed that book to the ground carelessly.

“ _ A Simpleton’s Guide to Pegasus Care _ ?” Sumia suggested again. Demelza took a good look at the cover.

“I liked the ride on Belfire you suggested, but I don’t think I’m ready to be a pegasus knight. I’m keeping my options open, though,” Demelza remarked. Sumia huffed a little, as she looked again. Demelza sighed- honestly, she had been a little selfish on that one.

“ _ The Crusader’s Genealogy _ ?” Sumia asked, much more puzzled than before. Robin took the tome, and studied the blurb intensefully. She smiled at the words.

“I’ll take this one. You got a favourite?” Demelza asked. Sumia looked around, and stumbled across another odd title.

“ _ Mad Tales of a Blood-Thirsty Pegasus Knight _ ?” Sumia asked. Demelza looked at the cover- a blue-haired pegasus knight with a ferocious expression was looming over the cowering forms of red-armoured soldiers.

“...Don’t get any funny ideas,” Demelza chuckled. Sumia had to laugh as well.

“I think I’d say the same to you,” Sumia told her.

* * *

 

Sumia headed towards her tent, her new book in hand, while Demelza went to return the books to Robin. Sumia looked up, and noticed Chrom walking by.

“Hi, Chrom!” Sumia called out. Chrom looked up and waved, only to stumble slightly. Sumia rushed forward, and tripped over herself. Chrom chuckled, helping her up.

“Hello, Sumia. How have you been going?” Chrom asked. Sumia nodded, looking at Chrom.

“I’m decent, but how about you? You look tired…” Sumia pointed out. Chrom looked around nervously.

“...What’s your book about?” Chrom asked. Sumia narrowed her eyes.

“Don’t change the subject. You’re overextending yourself, aren’t you?” Sumia asked.

“Sumia, I’m fine. No more tired than anyone else, am I?” Chrom suggested. Sumia narrowed her eyes.

“Chrom, if you’re trying to put a brave face on for me…” Sumia started.

“It’s not just for you. An army is only as strong as its leader. I must appear stalwart for the benefit of everyone… especially Demelza,” Chrom pointed out.

“Demelza… you have feelings for her, don’t you?” Sumia asked.

“Of course not, Sumia! Demelza just needs care… she’s not like you or me, you know. She needs a careful touch,” Chrom told her. Sumia gave a weak smile.

“So are you going to rest? Can’t have Demelza pushing herself, can you?” Sumia asked.

“Of course, Sumia. This whole mess will be our secret,” Chrom suggested. Sumia tilted her head.

“...Of course, Chrom,” Sumia stated coolly. On the inside, however, she was starting to feel excited. Chrom was trusting her.

“And don’t worry, Sumia. I’ll be taking that nap. I think Robin will understand- Lissa tells him off too,” Chrom stated. Sumia giggled, as Chrom left.

* * *

 

Some time later, Demelza peeked into Sumia’s tent, to see her poring over a book while fiddling with some vegetables and other assorted foods to pack into a small box.

“...What are you doing?” Demelza asked. Sumia looked up, and Demelza noticed a tinge of distaste before it faded and Sumia returned to her normal self.

“Making a nice, healthy snack for Chrom. Lord knows he needs it, with all the planning he and Robin have to do,” Sumia told her. Demelza shyly chuckled. She was a part of that, and boy, did she have to agree.

“I was just here to ask if you had finished your pegasus book? I made it halfway through  _ Crusaders _ , but the book spends pages dealing with two characters bonding in as lurid and inconsistent of terms as possible while naked-” Demelza started.

“You mean they had sex?” Sumia asked. Demelza tilted her head.

“So that’s what they were doing? Why not just leave it at that- why do I need to hear the whole thing?” Demelza asked.

“Some people enjoy that. Did you bring the book with you?” Sumia asked. Demelza raised an eyebrow, but presented it anyway. She put it on Sumia’s table, and knelt beside her, pulling the book aside. In truth, it was a book containing instructions on how to prepare the kind of dish Sumia was preparing, something called a ‘bento’.

“So what are you using for this?” Demelza asked.

“Oh, a little of this and a little of that… gotta keep Chrom healthy, after all!” Sumia remarked.

“You don’t really know what you’re putting in this, don’t you?” Demelza asked. Sumia shook her head. Demelza peeked at the cover of the book Sumia was referring to-  _ A Healthy Body For A Healthy Mind _ .

“Could I read this? I could help you make these,” Demelza told her.

“I’ll manage just fine by myself, thank you!” Sumia snapped. Demelza jumped back, startled. Sumia looked up at Demelza, and spotted only confusion.

“...Sorry, Demelza. It’s just that… I like Chrom. I…” Sumia mumbled placatingly. Demelza nodded.

“I think I know what you mean, Sumia. And you’re right- my own feelings for Chrom are perhaps a tad more than simply lord and tactician. But I hardly think you’d be competing with me-” Demelza started.

“Of course not- you’re so much better! Demelza, please, just leave me be!” Sumia yelled. Demelza jumped, looking somewhat worried about her, but unsure how to help her.

* * *

 

When Demelza next saw Chrom, he was digging into one of Sumia’s bentos. Demelza smiled, as she sat down by him.

“Sumia’s been treating you well, hasn’t she?” Demelza asked. Chrom nodded.

“She’s been a little fierce, but she’s just worried about me, that’s all,” Chrom told her. Demelza sighed, looking down.

“It’s just… we seemed to be getting along. And now… now she gets all touchy whenever we talk about you,” Demelza stated.

“Then don’t talk about me,” Chrom pointed out. Demelza laughed at the simplicity.

“It’s… well, Sumia likes you, you know,” Demelza started. Chrom nodded- he figured as much.

“Sumia thinks there’s something of that nature between us. Bring me up to speed- there isn’t, is there?” Demelza asked. Chrom let a few moments pass before he answered.

“I do have feelings for you. However, they are mostly protective ones. I want to keep you safe, Demelza… I know how easy it might be to fall in with the wrong crowd and go back to a family like your old one,” Chrom stated. Demelza shivered.

“...Sorry. But you get my point, don’t you? If I married you, you’d be safe… and that’s all I want you to be,” Chrom told her. Demelza smiled.

“So if you married Sumia and I stayed with someone you could trust, you’d be just fine?” Demelza asked.

“Of course!” Chrom told her. Demelza nodded, and cast her mind around camp.

“Thank you. I’ll… I find someone,” Demelza told him, before wandering away in thought.

* * *

 

Chrom went to retire to his tent a few days later, and found Sumia sitting beside his table, her head lying asleep on the table and a lukewarm plate of various vegetables beside her. Chrom smiled as he took a bite out of the potatoes, observing that they remained tasty even though the heat had escaped them. Sumia woke up, and jumped.

“Sorry, Chrom… I…” Sumia started, looking around nervously.

“Don’t worry. Demelza just kept me late, that’s all,” Chrom remarked. He noticed the flicker of hatred that passed over Sumia’s face, before her expression settled once again as normal.

“If I had known, I’d’ve brought my book along. I don’t know if I’ll ever be as fearsome as the White Death, but I’ve learnt a few tricks about pretending!” Sumia chuckled. Chrom took a careful bite out of the greens, letting silence continue. Sumia blinked, before realising what Chrom had noticed.

“...Chrom, I don’t like the way Demelza’s cozying up to you-” Sumia started.

“And why not, Sumia?” Chrom asked. Sumia blinked, but kept at it.

“Well… we don’t know a thing about her. She looks too much like Robin, and Robin never mentioned anything about an abusive family. She… she…” Sumia continued. Chrom smiled slightly as he heard Sumia explode with worry.

“Sumia… I would not expect you to know this, but Robin was not actually born in Ylisse. Mother found him on the doorstep, a baby-in-a-basket like you normally only read about in books. If I heard Robin was in the same circumstances as Demelza, I would honestly not be surprised. As for not knowing about her… we know she fears violence and misery, and while a war party is perhaps not the best place for helping her with that, her ability to see things Robin overlooks helps her settle into place. I, personally, would rather she remained in the capital, but keeping her nearby also helps to make sure we know whether she’s safe,” Chrom told her. Sumia tilted her head.

“You… um…” Sumia started nervously, wondering how to continue.

“Demelza is an odd figure, all right. But I have not heard reports of her leaving our party, and she has always been, not unintentionally, somewhere where her absence would be noticed immediately. I believe she is genuine… and it is our duty as the Shepherds to watch over people like her, is it not?” Chrom asked. Sumia nodded, and Chrom gave her a pat on the back.

“Thanks for the meal, Sumia. But if you don’t mind, I’ll be needing to change soon, and, well…” Chrom told her. Sumia nodded, and left the tent.

* * *

 

Demelza peeked into the kitchen, and noticed Sumia hard at work over some kind of food, a cookbook held open by her side. Demelza realised this would be for Chrom, and turned away.

“Come in, Demelza,” Sumia told her. Her face was firmly away, but her tone was reassuring. Demelza stepped into the kitchen uncertainly, her eyes darting around the kitchen. She noticed at least two busted trays.

“So what are you cooking?” Demelza asked.

“A meat pie. I think I’ve made Chrom a little angry with me, and I’m hoping this’ll help soften him up when I go to apologise,” Sumia told her. Demelza nodded, watching her cut up the meat with perhaps a little more venom than was necessary.

“...What did you do, exactly?” Demelza ventured. Sumia sighed, looking away from her.

“...I told him I didn’t like you,” Sumia told her. Demelza nodded vaguely, thinking about Sumia’s words.

“Why not?” Demelza asked. Sumia huffed a little, but answered.

“Because I was jealous. I didn’t tell Chrom that, but I didn’t like you because I thought you were after Chrom,” Sumia told her. Demelza smiled weakly.

“But I’m not,” Demelza pointed out.

“I know… after Chrom gave me that little scolding, I did a lot of reflection, and realised as much. You’ve convinced me you’re all right,” Sumia remarked.

“So why isn’t this  _ my _ apology pie?” Demelza joked. Sumia tossed a clump of flour at her, equally as jokingly.

“Because I know a meat pie will appease Chrom. I don’t know what will make you feel better about me, and I was hoping Chrom could point me in the right direction,” Sumia told her. Demelza chuckled, and looked over Sumia’s shoulder.

“Try cutting the dough in two here?” Demelza asked. Sumia looked at the cookbook, and noticed that instruction again. She did so, playfully nudging Demelza as she did.

* * *

 

After much effort and a few more fumbled attempts, Sumia and Demelza emerged from the kitchens with something resembling a pie. They made for Chrom’s room, only to find him waiting at the general table on the way. Sumia stepped forward, and presented the pie to him.

“Oh, what’s this for?” Chrom asked. Sumia smiled slightly.

“It’s… it’s an apology… I shouldn’t have said those things about Demelza. It was jealousy,” Sumia told him. Chrom nodded, and took a bite of the pie. His eyes widened in delight, and Sumia smiled. She gestured Demelza forward, and she sat beside her in curiosity.

“...You can help yourselves,” Chrom told them. Sumia and Demelza looked between each other, before taking a slice each. They guessed they had earned it.

“I take it you’re more approving of her now,” Chrom told her. Sumia nodded.

“It’s nice to hear you’re getting along. I like Demelza, and I’ll definitely be trying to keep an eye on her as she finds her feet. That being said, I don’t ask that you treat her the same, Sumia… just that you tolerate that odd little quirk of mine,” Chrom told her. Sumia looked at Demelza, whose face was buried in a towel to start wiping the flour from her face.

“I… I don’t understand,” Sumia stuttered.

“...No, I suppose I’ve been beating around the bush for a while now. Listen, Sumia… would you be my wife?” Chrom asked. Sumia stuttered, as Chrom pulled out a small box to pass around the pie. Sumia opened it gently, saw the ring inside, and closed it.

“I… I don’t know what to say…” Sumia stuttered. She cast an eye towards Demelza, but she was out of her chair and looking around the room.

“Sumia… Stahl saw you two in the kitchen. The thought that you were going to so much effort just because you felt uneasy about someone I approved of… I was touched. And this is, quite frankly, a delicious pie on its own. Sumia… oh, I’m screwing this up. You’re amazing at caring for people… well, mostly pegasi, but when you care about a person, you treat them just as well. I think you’ll be an amazing wife,” Chrom told her. Sumia blushed heavily.

“You… you would marry me… just because I made you a pie?” Sumia asked.

“Of course not! It just so happened that baking me this pie was the last thing I needed to hear to make my decision. I had plenty of time to think about whether this was the right decision for me… but I think I’ve chosen wisely,” Chrom told her. Sumia beamed.

“Then of COURSE I’ll marry you! I’ve dreamed about this for years… I’m just surprised it’s happening!” Sumia told him. Chrom smiled reassuringly, and stood to allow Sumia to give him a big hug, flour and all.


End file.
